whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
White Wolf:Possible copyright infringements
DeVries The DeVries Agency was mostly pasted material from Nova.net and RPGnet. Unless the material is marked free for use under copyleft, the GFDL or a similar license, or it's specifically been approved by the original author for usage here, it's not allowed. --Ian 16:41, 9 February 2006 (UTC) : The DeVries Agency was partly (one third) quoted material from Nova.net (a very good description, my congrats to the original author) with that fact clearly stated ("From Nova.net:"). I was taught in school that if an item is already publicly posted, and proper credit is given, it can be quoted. This material is publicly available (at the website Nova.net) and I gave credit. It was not my intent to infringe on any copyrights, and I did not take any credit for the description. To correct this problem, I have used the DeVries Agency/temp space to make a new version, with Nova.net and RPG.net in an 'External Links' section. MyrHerder 10:26, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :: In general, you're correct (and thanks for quoting your sources!). However, due to the nature of this website and the peculiarities of Wiki software, anyone can change the article, which can very easily lead to misattributed text or unattributed text. It's a sticky issue we'd rather avoid if at all possible. The bottom of every edit page reads: DO NOT SUBMIT COPYRIGHTED WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION :: * All edits are released under the GFDL (see WW:Copyrights). :: * If you don't want your writing to be edited and redistributed by others, do not submit it. :: * Only public domain resources can be copied exactly—this does not include most web pages. :: The WW:Copyrights and GFDL articles, as mentioned, have more information. --Ian 03:44, 12 February 2006 (UTC) :::My mistake for not reading the last line, and I understand the issue now. I rewrote the artice at the TEMP page, and that was supposed to replace the incorrect page by now. Do I need to change it myself? I'll move the TEMP article to its final location next time I visit unless I read otherwise. --MyrHerder 06:01, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Awakening: Diablerie Mexico Awakening: Diablerie Mexico this article reads like it's the fluff from the back cover of the book. Pretty clear copy right violation. Whispering 22:08, 17 March 2006 (UTC) : Nah. The back-of-the-book fluff is ad copy, pretty much, and is generally expected/encouraged to be used by others. It's cool. --Ian 22:36, 17 March 2006 (UTC) Aisling Sturbridge Aisling Sturbridge (text currently at Aisling Sturbridge/temp looks to be copied directly from an official source (probably Clanbook: Tremere Revised). Even includes her stat block. --Ian talk 18:38, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Mage Altantean Orders All the Atlantean Order articles - Adamantine Arrow, Free Council, Guardians of the Veil, Mysterium and Silver Ladder - were copied straight out of the . -- Benjamin 23:47, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Blood Talons Anon user just posted Blood Talons, which appears to be a reprint of the spread from the WTF core rulebook. --Ian talk 19:36, 6 March 2008 (UTC)